Mobile devices can be used for a variety of tasks, for example, to send and receive email, access the Internet, and send and receive telephone calls. Many mobile devices can provide Location-Based Services (LBS), such as a mapping application or a navigation application. For example, a mobile device can include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, which can be used for determining the location of the mobile device, and to provide the user with location information.
Mobile devices generally rely on an internal battery for power. Unfortunately, the internal battery has a limited supply of power necessary to operate the mobile device before requiring a recharge. The mobile device includes various software components and/or hardware components which can be power-consuming or resource-consuming. The continuous operation of such components can result in significant consumption of power and/or other resources, which can exhaust the battery of the mobile device.